1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved jigsaw-type puzzle characterized by the fact that when all of the pieces are in proper position so that the puzzle is solved, switches are closed to energize a melody generator which plays a tune appropriate to the subject of the picture of the puzzle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jigsaw puzzles are, of course, well known. The use of a single base and frame to be used with different puzzle pieces to display different pictures is also well known. The present invention differs from prior jigsaw puzzles in that the individual pieces contain switch actuators which interact with switches in the base of the puzzle wired in series with a source of power, a melody generator, and an amplifier. Hence, when all of the pieces are in proper place, a tune is played.
A commercially available jigsaw puzzle which also plays a tune is produced by ILLCO, Hong Kong. The central piece of this puzzle has a tape player and battery embedded therein and has microswitches on each of its side edges. When the pieces are all in the proper position, the microswitches are closed and a circuit is completed to energize the tape player. The present invention has many differences and advantages over the foregoing structure as hereinafter appears.
The components used in the electrical circuitry of the present invention are themselves old, but the combination hereinafter described in detail has advantages and distinctions over the prior art offering considerable advantages over the prior art.